


The Tree

by Tara



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 13:52:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3070559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tara/pseuds/Tara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frodo's curious nature uncovers a secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to Chibitoaster for betaing!

There were two days every year when his uncle would go out into his garden to sit and watch the little oak tree. Frodo recognised this pattern after he moved in with Uncle three years ago. On those two days -- one in the spring and one in the winter -- Uncle would sit at the foot of the tree with his pipe-weed. He'd puff out perfectly shaped smoke rings after smoke rings. Before he did this ritual, he'd tell Frodo that he was to be left alone, and Frodo always abided his uncle's wishes.

It wasn't until the fifth year of living with his uncle that Frodo saw the sadness in Uncle's eyes. From the window, Frodo stood and watched his uncle smoke, his eyes looking pained. Upon a closer inspection, he noticed his uncle muttering to himself, and every so often he'd sigh hard, and this time Frodo didn't miss the quiet sniffling.

Worried and curious, Frodo waited a few days to ask, "Uncle, will you ever tell me about the Thorin Tree?"

His uncle flinched and set his tea cup down. "What?"

"Sam told me that his father said the tree's called the Thorin Tree. Why is it called that?"

"Oh, Frodo, lad. It's a very long story."

"Oh!" Frodo couldn't help but get excited. "How long? Does this story have elves?"

"Well . . . yes, and dwarves, goblins, orcs, eagles, dragon, wizard, and even a shape-shifter!" Uncle added, looking quite flustered.

"Dwarves?" Frodo frowned. "Like Master Balin? And Master Bofur?"

"Yes, like them."

"Wait!" Frodo's eyes widened. "Thorin . . . as in Thorin Oakenshield, the legendary King under the Mountain?"

He didn't miss the flash of longing and sorrow on his uncle's face, the same emotions he saw on widowed hobbits in the Shire. Realising now that the great Thorin Oakenshield was someone important to his uncle, he quickly said, "Never mind, Uncle. I'm sorry for being curious and nosy."

His uncle sighed, but then laughed softly. "Frodo, my boy, no need to apologise. In fact, let me tell you all about him, and about all the remarkable things I've encountered with the best company I had the privilege of knowing."

Hours later, Frodo walked outside to the garden, and he approached the Thorin Tree. He touched the trunk and whispered, "I hope one day you and Uncle are reunited. You know he still cares for you. If you ever see my mother and father, please look after them like you did with my uncle. I'll take care of Uncle for you now. Good night, _Uncle Thorin_."

And Frodo gave the tree a smile before he slipped back into Bag End.


End file.
